DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
This invention relates to all-purpose compound seasoning compositions which contain three components, i.e. potassium L-glutamate, sodium L-glutamate and calcium L-glutamate, and which have a taste intensity equivalent to that of sodium L-glutamate, but which intensity is manifested as a more complicated, richer and wider taste spread in the mouth, and are thus highly desirable as seasonings.
Since the discovery of L-glutamic acid as a taste component, sodium L-glutamate (MSG) has been widely used as an all-purpose seasoning. Moreover, combinations of MSG which nucleic acid taste intensifying substances such as IMP, GMP and like or combinations of these taste components with other amino acids, organic acids and the like are generally employed as compound seasonings.
MSG is widely used as a component of seasonings and is frequently employed as a component in compound seasonings, where glutamic acid salts other than MSG, such as lysine glutamate, arginine glutamate, calcium glutamate, potassium glutamate, ornithine glutamate, ammonium glutamate and the like, are limited in their taste intensifying properties, odors, physical properties and other aspects when used individually. Therefore, their utilization is very limited, for example to the enhancement of the enzyme stability of nucleic acid taste intensifying substances by adding a calcium L-glutamate to a nucleic acid seasoning (Japanese Patent Publication No. 11732/1968). Another example is the enrichment of seasonings by the addition of such nutrients as the lysine salt, the arginine salt, or the ornithine salt of L-glutamic acid or the like (Japanese Patent Publication No. 18486/1961).